The New Defenders
by LK49453
Summary: When Voltron is in need of some new paladins, why not go back to Earth to try and find them? When Blue ends up on Earth again and five new Garrison kids find it, they end up in space too. With the universe needing to be saved again, and there not being anyone else for the job, they have no choice but to forn Voltron.
1. Chapter 1

Holly and Simon Smith hadn't been expecting to make it into the Galaxy Garrison. At least, not together. The siblings had always dreamed of it, but thats all it had ever been. A dream. The Garrison didn't recruit anyone. You had to be smart and naturally talented. Having two people from the same family, who were twins no less, was not at all common. So Holly and Simon were estatic when they found out. Until they found out they had to be seperated.

"What do you mean I didn't make fighter class? Or flying class at all?" Holly demanded when their parents told her.

"Yeah, Holly was always so much better than me. How did she end up a communication specialist?" Simon questioned. Both their parents looked at each other, trying to figure out how to explain the situation. Holly and Simon both stared at their parents, waiting for an answer.

"Well, honey, we don't know why. We were just told small details, nothing to big." Thier mother told them. No one spoke what they were sure the truth was. Holly was a female blake woman who also happened to be into other women. Though the Garrison claimed to have equal rights for everyone, it wasn't always true. Simon didn't find it fair at all. He hadn't even wanted to be a pilate in the first place. But maybe this was just how destiny works her magic. Simon didn't know. Holly, on the other hand, refused to accept her fate. She was looking through the list of pilates, communication specialists, and mechanics. She groaned out loud, obviously not happy.

"Freaking Bianca Anderson even made fighter class. At the top of our class too!" Holly complained. They had been rivals for years now, and was one of the reasons Holly decided to go to the Garrison. She couldn't let some privilaged white girl beat her. Simon had already tried to give up on telling Holly that she shouldn't be taking their rivalry so seriously. She didn't listen to him anyways, so why should he even try anymore?

"It'll be okay, sweetie. Let's just have some ice cream cake and celebrate the fact that both of you got into the Garrison at all," their mom insited. Not wanting to upset her mom, Holly did just that. She kept all cursing and hatred inside of her for now. But when school started at the Garrison, she was going to make them all regret demoting her to communication specialist. And she would stop at nothing to get ranked as a pilate.

* * *

Bianca Anderson stared at her best friend, Sebastian McClain, the whole time they were told the news. They had made it! Together! She beamed from ear to ear, which was quite the unusual sight. Sebastian couldn't help himself from making a dumb ass comment about it.

"Hey, Madre, look at little Bianca! She's finally showing off those fine pearly whites of hers, isn't she?" Seb joked. Bianca punched him in the shoulder, which caused his to let out an indignent yell. She crossed her arms as she continued to grin, and laughed.

"Come on, cabrón! We got in the Galaxy Garrison together! You're my comm specialist! I have a right to be excited," Bianca huffed. He was basically her brother after all, seeing as she lived with his family. She should be happy for both of them. They had both worked so hard to get into this school together, even though everyone told them that Sebastian would never make it in. His abuela had always told him that he was to much like his great uncle Lance, who had also gotten into the Garrison but had gone missing over thirty years ago while at the Garrison. So Sebastian had decided that he, Sebastian Lance McClain would restore his missing uncles name and make his family proud. Bianca knew it was Seb's dream, so she had helped him through school. He couldn't count how many times she had saved his ass from failing with late night studying and helping his read his text books. Sebastian grinned as he pulled his friend into a tight hug.

"I'm going to ignore the insult and just give you a huge because, yes, I'm so happy right now I can barely contain it!" Seb announced. He grinned as Bianca laughed. She didn't laugh often, but when she did you knew it was something to celebrate. Sebastian's mom pulled them both into a hug, which quickly turned into a whole family hug. Bianca didn't like to be touched, but for now she'd made an acceptian. It wasn't like she could stop them or anything. As they all pulled away from the group hug, many of the family let out whoops and hollars.

"Let's get this party started!" Sebastian's padre yelled. Everyone laughed as they turned to the cake sitting in the middle of the counter. Bianca smirked at Seb as he glanced over at her.

"Are we sure the Garrison is ready for Sebastian Lance McClain and Bianca Zen Anderson?" she questioned Seb's mom passed around cake. Sebastian winked at Bianca as his madre gave him a piece.

"More like are the _ladies_ ready for Sebastian McClain. I am going to rock all of their worlds," he announced, finger gunning at Bianca.

"Uh huh," she responded. Bianca raised an eyebrow at him. "Did any of the girls who rejecated you last year make you think that, just maybe, the ladies don't really like Sebastian McClain?" she asked. He blushed as the memories of last year flooded back, but he tried to ignore them. He had been a pimply faced nerd last year. This year, he was going to knock them dead. When he voiced these thoughts to Bianca, she laughed. But she did also encourage him to try his best. Sebastian guessed that counted for something. They both smiled as they ate their cake with their family, who acted like they had already made it through the Garrison. Which, to Bianca at the time, seemed so far away.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't feel like two years had gone by already. Bianca let out a small sigh as she walked down the hallway to her next class, which just so happened to be the simulator. As much as Bianca loved flying, over these past two years she had started to hate the simulator. Actually, she had started to hate all classes she had with Holly Smith. Bianca could understand how they were 'rivals' before the Garrison, but now it made absolutely no sense why Holly always seemed to target her. Bianca had always been meaning to go up to the other girl and ask, but she never had. Sebastian had always blamed it on Bianca being a scardy cat. She would then ask him how she became the number one pilot in their class if she was a scardy cat. He would just shrug.

Bianca shook her head to put herself back on track. She had to get to class before she was late. She sprinted to the classroom, praying she hadn't missed role call. She snuck into the classroom, and sighed in relief when she found out she wasn't late at all.

"Can you believe today is our last go at the simulator till we have to go through our final exams," Sebastian whispered excitedly. Their teams mechanic, Luke Young, laughed. They had meet him only this year when their former mechanic dropped out of school. He was one of those fun loving suffer dudes from LA. And it wasn't hard to miss that fact.

"Dude, we've got this," Luke told them as Bianca pulled her naturally white hair into a ponytail. "Have we ever failed?"

"Might want to knock on some wood there, tonto del culo," Sebastian told Luke. Bianca laughed, while Luke just rolled his eyes. He might not know much Spanish, but he'd been hanging out with Seb and Bianca enough to know curse words and silly phrases like that one.

Holly Smith hadn't been meaning to listen in on their conversation. Well, that's a lie, but she would never admit to it. The bushy haired girl sighed, not understanding why Bianca didn't seem as nervous as she should be. This was their final test until finals. Who wasn't nervous? Holly shook those thoughts out of her head and glanced over at her obviously overwhelmed brother. If he messed this up for her, she was going to kill him. Or their mechanic, if it was his fault.

"Simon Smith and team, you're up first!" their teacher called. His name was Professor Iverson, and Holly was pretty sure he'd been teaching at the Garrison since dinosaurs ruled the Earth. He definitely looked like he had been on Earth that long. Holly waited for the doors to the simulator to open before she rushed inside, Simon close behind her. She sat down at her seat, and sighed. She should have been in that pilot seat up their, controlling their mission. But she was stuck in the damn communication chair.

"Everyone buckled in?" she heard Simon ask. Both her and the mechanic replied with a simple yes. "Alright. We're ready to go in 3...2...1..."

* * *

Bianca zoned out as the Smith twins went through their simulator. It wasn't like she could learn anything from them anyways. They always went by the book and had no sense of adventure. Maybe that's why her and Holly could never be friends. Holly would definitely never ever come with her on her midnight adventures in the desert that surrounds the Garrison. And it was a pretty interesting place. She had found a shack a little while ago that looked like it hadn't been used in years, but it was so cool. She had even found a hover bike parked outside of it, which she had already tried out dozens of times. Tonight, she was planning on taking Seb and Luke with her to check out these cool caves that she had found pictures of in the shack.

"Ow!" Bianca complained when she felt Sebastian poke her in the side. When she realized everyone was starring at her, she blushed. "What?" she asked.

"As I was saying, Bianca Anderson and team, you're up next." Iverson glared at Bianca as she rushed to the open doors of the machine. She also felt the glare of Holly Smith, but she ignored it. She didn't have the time to think about that girl. She had to focus on the fake mission at hand.

* * *

"I can't believe Iverson told you that you're going to end up like your Tío Lance," Bianca told Sebastian after class. They had barely made it through the simulator today for some reason and Iverson had freaked out at them. He yelled at Seb the most, mostly about how he was just as pig headed as his uncle was. They were heading back to their dorm rooms to change clothes for their nightly adventure, and Bianca felt like she had to bring it up.

"It's fine, B. Besides, I'm more worried about what we'll find tonight. You said to just wear normal clothes, right?" Sebastian asked, trying to bring up another subject. He didn't want to talk about Iverson right now, or think about his tío. Bianca knew what he was trying to do, but for the first time she actually let him get away with it. She planned to just harass him about it later.

"Yeah, just your normal outfit. And we're meeting at the Back Door in thirty minutes, so you better not be late," Bianca told him as she walked him to his and Luke's dorm. Luke would be meeting them there later too, but he had had some stuff he had to deal with first. Sebastian saluted Bianca as he opened his door.

"Eye, eye, captain!" he proclaimed as he slammed the door. Bianca chuckled before making her way back to her dorm. She prayed that her roommate wouldn't be there, and it seemed that her prayers had been answered for once. She mentally partied as she changed into her normal clothes. She pulled on her simple all black clothing quickly, not wanting to be late. She ran a hand through her white hair, and decided she looked decent enough. She practically ran out of her dorm, wanting to beat Sebastian to their sneak out spot. But of course she had to run into Holly Smith, who had also changed clothes. Bianca didn't have time to think about the fact that Holly was wearing one of the sluttiest crop tops ever and jeans that didn't look that had fit since freshman year of highschool before Bianca was on top of Holly.

"Shit! I am so sorry!" Bianca exclaimed, face burning red. She quickly climbed off of Holly as her brother- who Bianca believed was named Simon- laughed. Holly's face was red to, but hers was out of anger.

"This is a new top!" she complained. "You almost messed it up rushing to wherever the Hell you're going." Holly glared at Bianca, then at her own brother, who quickly changed his laugh into a cough. He was just dressed in jeans and a black sweater, which confused Bianca.

"Why are you dressed like a prostitute while your brother wears sensible clothes?" Bianca asked. Her eyes then widened with realization. "Are you sneaking out too?" Bianca didn't even realize what she said until it was to late.

"Wait, did you just say too? You're sneaking out?" Holly demanded. Bianca silently cursed at herself in Spanish.

"Yeah, me and my team are going to check out these mountains I found in the desert," Bianca told them, deciding not to fight with Holly for once.

"That sounds really cool, actually," Simon spoke up. "Can I- I mean, can we come with you?" Bianca raised an eyebrow at him, then glanced at Holly. Did she really want to put up with her and her slutty blue shirt tonight? But then again, they could go tell Iverson where Bianca was going. She sighed, because she hadn't really been given a choice here.

"Yeah, fine," she told them. "Just, don't screw anything up."

"How could I?" Holly asked. "That's your job."

* * *

Sebastian groaned, tugging impatiently at the bottom of his green hoodie. Bianca should be here by now! And she was getting onto him for probably being late. He was about to give up when he finally saw her walking down the hall with Holly and Simon Smith. His eyes widened. What was Bianca doing with them?

Bianca saw his expression and told him, "They wanted to come." That seemed to be the only explanation she was going to give, so Seb just shrugged. He glanced over at their new companions and wolf whistled.

"Damn, mamacita," he told Holly. "Do you have any plans later tonight?" He winked at her, and she scoffed. She shoved him out of her way.

"Move, I'm gay," she told him. Sebastian shrugged playfully.

"Whatever you say, mamacita." Holly looked about ready to kill Sebastian, but Luke had just come to join the group.

"What did I miss?" he asked everyone, looking around. He had decided to go for the beach boy look again. He was wearing a bright yellow tank top with some khaki shorts, that Bianca knew would be easily spotted. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, but letting out a long breath.

"Alright everyone. Let's go. I don't know it we're all going to fit on my ride though," she complained.

* * *

Turns out that everyone could fit on her hover bike. She only had to take it slow so no one would fall off. She drove everyone to the shack first so she could grab a few things before the real adventure began.

"Why do we have to stop again?" Holly demanded. She was feeling a bit impatient, and as much as she hated Bianca she was still curious about these mountains.

"Cause I have to make sure my bike can make it that far," Bianca told her, swinging her leg over the side of the bike so she could stand with two feet on the ground. "Everyone off." Everyone got off with out hurting each other to bad, and Simon counted that as an accomplishment. "Okay. Let's go into the shack real quick. I need to get something." Everyone followed her as she unlocked the door and walked in. The place was a bit of a mess, but no one seemed to care except for Simon, who's OCD was kicking in. Holly complained about the dust as Luke went exploring. Bianca grabbed a map and one of the many knives and sheaths that were laying around the small house.

"Why are you grabbing a knife?" Holly asked her. "You're not planning to kill us, right?"

"Safety," Bianca told her. "We don't know what's out there. Okay, I'm done. Everyone out." Bianca ushered everyone out before grabbing a coat the had been hanging by the door. She had noticed the closet had had at least two more of them, so she figured the old owner of this hut really liked the jacket. It didn't look like much, since it was half the length of her torso and was a weird combination of red, white, and yellow. But Bianca sort of liked it. She pulled it on as she walked out of the house. She locked the door before walking over to the bike.

"What are you wearing?" Holly asked her.

"None of your business. Now, who's ready for an adventure?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Holly asked, for about the fifty-second time. Bianca groaned, about ready to leave the dark skinned girl behind. She didn't like Holly in the first place, and spending even a little bit of time with her wasn't helping at all.

"Yes! I know where I'm going," Bianca responded. She was about to smack the other girl. Holly had to be the most annoying person to walk the planet, ever. And Bianca wasn't sure how much longer she could take it.

"I knew it. You don't know."

"Yes, I do!" Bianca whirled on Holly, and glared at the girl. "Look, I just... There's this energy that I keep _feeling_ , and-"

"Oh, so now we're following our 'feelings' now?" Holly asked, rolling her eyes so far into her head, she swore she could see her brain. "Listen up. I'm tired of walking and done with you, so maybe we should just call it a night." Holly crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow at Bianca, daring her to disagree. And Bianca was never a person to back down.

"Just because you don't have any human emotion of your own doesn't mean that-"

"Oh, _your_ the one to talk about not having human emotions? Listen, emo girl, I-"

" _Emo girl?_ I will rip you-"

"Okay, okay, okay. Bia, I love you, but this has to stop." Sebastian stepped in between the only two girls, trying to break up this fight. Holly snorted, and muttered something that sounded like a, "Yeah, _Bia._ " Sebastian turned to glared at Holly. "You too! We don't want to listen to your arguing anymore, so both of you shut up!" Holly gasped, while Bianca shrugged.

"Fine. Just tell little Miss V Neck over there to just shut up and trust me." Holly looked about ready to kill a man. And not just for a Klondike bar.

"As long as you tell Panic at the Everywhere to shut up and trust _me._ " Bianca almost lunged at Holly. Well, she did. She lunged at Holly, arms out to strangle the other girl, when Luke grabbed her around the waist and held her down.

"Alright, your starting to make this surfer boy mad," Luke teased. "So please, both of you follow Sebastian's advice." Holly was about to say something, probably something mean about Luke calling himself a surfer boy, before Bianca spoke instead.

"Did you guys hear that?" she asked, shoving Luke away from her.

"And now she's hearing imaginary things," Holly mumbled. Bianca ignored her and started walking towards one of the caves they were passing. "Are you sure she's not stoned?" Holly asked Sebastian. He glared at the darker skinned girl and followed his best friend.

"¿Qué escuchaste? (What did you hear?)" he asked Bianca, not sure if he should be breaking her out of whatever trance she seemed to be in. She did seem kind of high, as much as he didn't want to admit that.

"Sólo... sólo sígueme," (Just... just follow me) she told him. Sebastian shrugged and told the others what she had said. Holly complained about how Bianca couldn't be any more vague about this. Simon just told her to follow Bianca. They all made their way through the cave, looking around.

"Hey, there are some weird looking carvings of a... of a lion?" Luke said, running his fingers over the wall.

"Yeah, they look like the ones in the photographs at the shack," Simon noticed.

"Yeah," Sebastian agreed. "This is a little weird. Bia, what's going on?" She didn't answer, but instead placed her hand on one of the lion carvings. "Bia, what are you-" He cut himself of with a scream as all the carvings started glowing a bright blue. Bianca smiled, and stepped away from the now glowing carvings. It seemed like, for one single moment, is was totally silent and peaceful. Then the floor gave out beneath them all. All of them screamed, though if asked about it none of them would admit it. Sebastian groaned as he hit the ground on his back, successfully knocking the breath out of him. Luke landed next to him, but in a small pool of water instead. Luke stood up, soaking wet and groaned. Simon was holding a Kleenex to his nose, trying to stop the blood that had started rushing out of it. He was lucky he always had a tissue on him at all times. The girls had ended up falling together, and Bianca had ended up on top of Holly. Bianca was straddling the other girl and basically had Holly pinned to the ground, which caused the pale girl's face to turn scarlet red. Holly shook off the shock of the fall, and quickly realized who had her on the ground.

"Get off me, perv!" Holly was screaming. She shoved Bianca off her, and sat up quickly. She tried to smooth down her curly mess of hair while standing up. She glared down at the white haired girl before asking, "What the hell? Are you, like, practicing witch craft or something? What did you do?" Bianca was about to answer, when Luke cut off their one sided conversation.

"Uh, guys? What is that?" he asked, pointing at the elephant in the room. But it wasn't an elephant. It was a lion. A huge ass blue lion.

"Joder," Sebastian muttered. Bianca couldn't even scold him for his language because she was so in shock. In front of them all stood a ginormous blue lion, protected by what seemed to be a translucent blue-like shield. Bianca pushed herself up off the ground and stood by Holly.

"I knew there was something out here," the white girl muttered. She slowly moved towards the robot, as if it might attack at any moment. But it was totally still.

"Dudes, this is hella awesome," Luke noted, grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut up, surfer boy," Holly told him, rather rudely of course. She moved closer too, and softly put her hand on the shield. As soon as she made contact with it, it disappeared. The darker skinned girl took a step back in surprise.

"How did you do that?" Bianca demanded, turning towards the other girl. For once, Holly didn't seem to have a smart ass comment.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just-" She was cut off by a grinding noise. They all jumped, and Sebastian even screamed. And he totally didn't hide behind Simon or anything. The lion's eyes were now glowing a soft yellow, and it looked down at the teens. Holly felt like the thing was looking straight at her. The robot lowered it's head and opened it's jaw at the ground at Holly's feet, so she figured that it had been staring at her. Everyone was still for a moment, before Holly started to board the lion. She turned to the others when she realized they weren't following. "You guys said you wanted an adventure, so what are you waiting for? Come on!" Bianca was the first to cave. Sure, she didn't like Holly, but she loved an adventure. And this was definitely an adventure. The boys slowly followed the two girls onto the lion. When they entered the control room, or what Holly guessed to be the control room, the poufy haired girl quickly took the pilot's seat.

"Oh Hell no. Get up. I found it, I pilot it," Bianca automatically said. She did have a point, but Holly refused to admit that out loud.

"I don't think so. It opened up to me, so it's mine," Holly told the other girl. The boys all glanced at each other and silently agreed to stay out of it.

"Fine. But when we crash and die I blame you." Bianca crossed her arms and huffed. _She_ was the pilot here, not this know-it-all brat. Holly grinned and grabbed what looked to be the steering sticks. The lion suddenly powered up and took off running. Everyone grabbed onto something as quickly as they could.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Sebastian demanded as they jumped high into the air. He closed his eyes tight, but when he realized they weren't falling, he opened them again. "We're flying," he muttered. No one had any idea what was happening, not even Holly. It felt like the lion had kind of gone on auto control.

"Holly, are you even in control of this thing?" her brother questioned as they went higher and higher into the atmosphere.

"Not anymore," she murmured, though everyone heard her. The teens in the lion went completely silent. They had now exited Earth's atmosphere, if Bianca could guess.

"Dudes, uh, what's that?" Luke asked, pointing to a weird looking... well, none of them were sure what it was. Simon thought it kind of looked like a black hole, but it had weird blue designs around it.

"I don't know, but the lion seems to be pulling us towards it," Holly said. "I think it's trying to go home." None of them had time to answer before the lion suddenly shot through the hole. They all screamed, again, and closed their eyes thinking they were about to die. When they all realized they were still alive, they opened their eyes. They were quickly approaching what looked like a planet.

"Where are we?" Bianca voiced the question they were all asking, and none of them had an answer to. As they entered the planet's atmosphere and came closer, they all noticed a gigantic... castle? "Is that a _castle_?"

"Shut up, Anderson," Holly said, gazed fixated on the large palace. The lion landed itself in front of what seemed to be the front doors. They all exited the lion as quickly as possible. When they had all gotten out of the thing, they all turned to face the robot. "Why did you bring us here?" Holly asked it, It didn't answer because, well, it was a robot lion.

"Blue!" They all turned to the voice that had suddenly sounded behind them. It seemed that none of them had noticed the doors opening behind them, and a man had come through them. He looked way older than any of them, and had defintly seen more battles then any on them. He was obviously Latino, and had many scars covering his body. He saw the five teens instantly and slowed his run into a stop in front of them all. "Ah, you brought visitors from where ever you've been for the past five years, huh?" The guy glanced lovingly up at the lion before looking back at the teens again. He grinned at them, and even winked at Holly. "Hey there, kiddos. The names Lance. Lance McClain. And welcome to-"

"Tío Lance?"


End file.
